


Cinderella 2017

by hwcs13



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow is an actress who had been asked to play on a film. As she went there, some exciting events will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** **

 

On a cold windy night, a brunette woman was walking in the street on the autumn leaves and looking for somewhere.

What could be their work with me? I am so excited to see what character they want to give me .A good one with angel wings? Or an evil one with fire around her? I am so stressed! Thought Caitlin snow as she shanked as the eastern wind blew by.

Then she hid her face behind her gray scarf and turned into “nightingale” alley. She walked faster and arrived at a door which was a huge buildings entrance. a chocolate tall muscled man in a black suit which seemed to be the guard stopped her from entering.

“Can I ask you, who are you exactly?” said the guard coldly.

“I am the actress Caitlin snow. Director Padackles Called me here.” Said Caitlin with a warm low voice.

The man checked his list in a poor yellow light and as he saw Caitlin’s name smiled and said: “Oh I apology miss. You can enter. Fourth floor on the left room 24.”

“Thank you.” Said Caitlin with a smile on her face.

She entered a warm bright hall with a red carpet and some chairs and tables. Caitlin studied everywhere. Then found the elevator and rushed towards it. She went in and pressed the bottom 4 gently. As the elevator arrived on the fourth flour, the doors opened and the beautiful woman came out and began her search for room 24.

“18…20…22…. Oh found it! 24!” said Caitlin as she was running beside the doors and reading the numbers.

She stopped when she saw the number 24. She stood still and knocked carefully. A tall woman with glasses opened the door.

“Oh! Hi miss Snow! It’s a pleasure to see you here!”

“Thank you. Can I come in?”

“Oh yes of course.” Said the woman as she moved her body to let Caitlin in.

Caitlin came in and saw many other beautiful actresses sitting on chairs in a line in front of a 2 men. The actresses and 2 men turned towards Catlin as she was entering.

“Hi miss snow. I didn’t thought you’d come!” said the man with glasses.

“No. it was a pleasure!” said Caitlin nicely.

The women also greeted Caitlin and she nodded in the answer.

“Please take a sit Caitlin. May I call you Caitlin?” said the other man.

“Yes no problem! May I use the bathroom first?”

“Oh of course. On your left at the end of the corridor. Second door behind the curtain.” Said the man with glasses as she was leaving.

“Isn’t he there?” whispered the other one.

“I don’t think so!”

“Me neither!”

 

***

 

Walking through the direction, Caitlin was amused by the well-designed furniture around the place as she kept looking at anywhere but the door.

As she reached the door, she entered the room while she was wondering what interesting role they will give her when she felt something beneath her foot.

She turned her face immediately to the ground and as she saw a man’s foot under hers she lifted her head up to meet the guy who was staring at her with angry green eyes. She could completely feel him breathing through his nostrils as he twisted his eyebrows with anxiety.

“Sorry.” Drawing her foot away she said with a genuine smile on her face.

“You stepped on my shoe?” He shouted the last word out loud.

“Okay… it’s just a shoe. I said sorry!” looking worried she said softly.

“Watch out where you step on!” said the green eyed man as he leaned in.

“It was just an accident!” said Caitlin as she moved to pass him into the bathroom.

“Ouch!” But to her miss fortune she stepped on the other foot of his.

Trembling fearfully, Caitlin bit her lower lip as she turned her face towards him with shame. Holding his breath angrily he closed his eyes as he pressed his lips together then punched the wall in front of him before resting his head on his wrist.

“Um… are you alright?” said Caitlin softly as she put her hand on his strong shoulder.

“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!” He pointed to her face with his fore finger as he shouted out loud before kicking her foot away his while leaving.

“Oh my god! How rude!” said Caitlin angrily as she glanced back.

“And handsome!”

“Handsome rude!” said Caitlin as she shrugged. “Ouh! It hurts!”

 

***

 

“So! Since you are all here, we better start. First of all I am the co-director Mr. Jared Padackles.” said the man with glasses.

“And I am his brother Mr. Jensen Padackles The director. Just call us Jensen and Jared.” Said the other man to complete his brother’s speech.

“You are all gathered here to be chosen for the rule Cinderella!” said the co-director.

What? That was completely different from what Caitlin was thinking of. Everybody stared at them shockingly.

Then both men shouted: “Cinderella 2017!”

But the shocked face still remained so the director went on as he was pointing at the girls: “But… there will be no tests. The actor who is chosen for prince charming’s character will choose the Cinderella out of you!”

“And you cannot even imagine who is prince charming!” said the co-director with a mischievous look.

Then suddenly, a young tall handsome man, came out from the back of a curtain.

 

***

 

*24hours earlier*

 

 “What?” said Dean Winchester angry and shocked.

“Please Mr. Winchester! We couldn’t find anyone better than you to play prince charming!” said the co-director humbly.

“But… common you know I am not made for this kind of romantic characters.” Said Dean nagging.

“But your face is made for this!” said the director.

Dean’s face was like “what?” then he returned to normal and said: “Look. I didn’t even watch this Cinderella thing once in my entire life. I don’t know anything about it! But I do know that it’s completely garbage.”

“How could you?” said the co-director as he was blaming him.

“But please! Just this once! You are the most important thing in this! You can do this if you try! Anyway, it’s not that bad!” said the director happily.

Dean thought to himself for a moment. “I would prefer to play in an action movie” said Dean with a sad facial expression.

The 2 men went sad. Co-director removed his glasses and got ready to cry. But then dean smiled and said: “Okay fine!”

The co-director put his glasses back on. The director smiled. They both laughed and gave a high five to each other and then went to hug Dean.

“Whoa whoa no hugging okay?” said Dean as he put his hand in front g him to guard himself.

Jared and Jensen’s smiles disappeared. They took two steps backward and sat on their own places.

As they straightened themselves Dean asked a question: “So, guys, who is the Cinderella?”

Jensen and Jared’s smile appeared on their faces once again. Jensen answered: “We chose the best 15 actresses for this rule.”

“Pretty AF!” whispered Jared desirably.

Jensen and Dean turned to him with wide eyes. “Sorry! Continue!”

“As I was saying. We chose the best actresses we could. But the good thing is choosing your partner is on you Mr. Winchester!”

“Although we wanted to be that person but you still can choose it by yourself!” Said sadly.

Hearing this a beautiful smile appeared on Dean’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours later

"Dean Winchester." Shouted Jared, the co-director, out loud as he pointed at the curtain behind the girls.

To their shock, they all turned to the curtain with wide eyes and half open mouths excitedly. But Caitlin wasn't impressed.

She didn't know the guy so she didn't even bother herself to glance a look back at him as he entered the place. 

Caitlin was thinking. It was obvious that she was completely curious to know who was going to play the most handsome role, prince Charming. But to her background, since she hadn't had played in three movies for more than five minutes, she kinda knew she wouldn't be picked for a lead role, especially when it was Cinderella this time.

while she was drowned in her thoughts, suddenly a clap of hands from Jensen, the director, brought her back to reality and caused her to lift her head up.

As her eyes met Dean's face, she saw those green eyes once more. Then she was shocked as well with wide eyes and open mouth. Dean Winchester was indeed the guy in the bathroom.

Standing in front of all those ladies with crossed arms, he even looked more handsome from there with his twisted eyebrows. But to her relief, he couldn't notice her presence there, since she was sitting on the left end. 

"Now, ladies! Mr Winchester is gonna pick out one of you for the Cinderella role as i said. We are so sorry it had to be done like this , but like we said there will be no test. So, just one of you will be accepted and others must leave here. Now, please each of you step forward and introduce yourself." Said Jensen, the director, as he picked up the list in his hands.

Then actresses one by one began to introduce themselves from the right end. So Caitlin was the last.

"Joanna Harvell."

"Bella heathcoat." 

"Patty Spivot." 

"Paris Hilton." 

"Iris West." 

"What?! Wait wait!" Suddenly Jensen, the director, jumped on his feet and turned to Jared with wide eyes. "Did you call her here?!"

Jared was shocked as well, so he answered." Don't know. Oh god! I didn't know our make-up man could turn a coal into a pearl. " 

"Me neither! Let's just see what happens." Said Jensen as he pointed at the next person.

Meanwhile Caitlin who was stressed out, all the time she had been trying to hide herself from Dean's scary green eyes. She knew it well she was done. Every five seconds that she kept checking the girls to see how many are left to reach her, her heart would beet faster than the speet of light.

'I'm not done with you.' She suddenly felt a shiver running through her veins as she remembered his last words back in the bathroom.

Oh god! I'm done. I just hope this ends sooner or I will just faint here if he teases me. She thought.

At this tine as she was drowned in her thoughts, Jensen pointed at her. "And the last one.." 

Caitlin came to reality, shocked and silent. Everyone was starring at her and waiting for her response. Caitlin passed a look to others then shook her head to Jared and Jensen as 'what?!' with her wide eyes.

"Introduce yourself." Jensen whispered quickly.

To his curiousness, Dean moved closer to Jared and Jensen to take a look at the girl standing at the end of the line.


End file.
